Nota de Suicidio
by SlyAndy
Summary: A.U. Una chica de 20 años que trata de "solucionar" sus problemas de la manera más fácil que puede encontrar. El destino en ocasiones es cruel y mueve sus hilos para que las cosas no salgan como queremos que sean, la verdad solo hay que saltar.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes le pertenecen a J. yo solo juego un poquitín con ellos. La trama es de mi total autoría._

 _Inspirada en la canción "Nota de suicido-Porta"_

* * *

 **PARTE 1**

 **POV ROSE**

Hoy me desperté tenía que aprovechar este día al máximo. Hoy era mi último día, me la había prometido a mí misma; aunque no fuera mi hora, yo acabaría con mi vida. Este sería mi último día, de eso me encargaba yo.

Baje al comedor a desayunar, ahí me esperaban mis padres y mi hermano con la mesa puesta y la comida servida, solo faltaba yo.

-Rose apresúrate a desayunar y alístate para ir con Nana Molly a pasar el fin de semana.-Dijo mamá acariciando mi cabello. Fue entonces que note el gran parecido que tenía con ella, éramos iguales, exceptuando el cabello rojo y los ojos azules que comparto con papá. Definitivamente la extrañaría.

-Sería agradable madre, pero realmente no me siento con ganas de ir a "la madriguera".-Conteste apagada.

-Está bien, creo que entonces puedes quedarte aquí el fin de semana ¿Estas bien con eso?-Ese fue papá. Otro a quien extrañaría, solo esperaba que no se culpara por esto.

-Estaré bien, no se preocupen por mí.-Un intento de sonrisa salió de mis labios.

-Volveremos en la noche, dejaremos a Hugo y cenaremos allá.-Dijo mamá besándome la frente a modo de despedida, solo pude abrazarla.

Me despedí de mis padres con un abrazo en lo que Hugo subía a su habitación por su mochila. Al bajar le abrace, mi hermanito había crecido tanto a lo largo de los años, lo amaba tanto.

-Te extrañare mucho Hug.-Dije conteniendo el llanto- Cuídate sí.

-Vamos Rosie solo es un fin de semana. No es como que no me volverás a ver.

-Cierto, nos vemos el domingo Hugo.-Le di un último abrazo y lo vi salir de la casa, dejándome sola.

Corrí a mi habitación tenía poco tiempo y muchas cosas que hacer. Debía darme prisa.

Al llegar a mi habitación solo pude notar algo, estaba temblando…justo como lo haría una gelatina. Como pude tome una hoja blanca y una pluma, en ella empecé a escribir las cartas que dejaría para mis padres, mi hermano, mi primo favorito Al, y Él. Al finalizarlas fui a dejar la carta de Hugo en su habitación, tan desordenada como solo él, con el olor característico de mi pequeño hermano; fue entonces que no pude soportarlo más y solté las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo todo el día. Vi el reloj, me di cuenta que solo tenía tres horas antes de que llegaran mis padres, por lo que corrí a su habitación y la observe por última ocasión, había tanto de ellos entre esas paredes que no lo pude soportar por mucho tiempo; deje sus cartas y me fui a mi habitación. Deje todo como me gustaría encontrarlo al volver, aunque no lo haría. Deje las cartas de Albus y de Scorpius (tenía que afrontarlo y empezar a mencionar su nombre, aunque sea solo para mi) sobre mi mesa de noche, tome una mochila en la cual llevaba un cuaderno, una pluma, mi chaqueta favorita y un álbum fotográfico; todo lo que quería tener cerca de mí en estos momentos.

Baje al comedor y di un último recorrido al lugar que había sido mi hogar por tantos años, pase por la sala y la cocina, la sala de juegos y el patio, el recibidor y el jardín; recordé tantas cosas con tantas personas que las lágrimas no pudieron ser contenidas y se escapaban a borbotones de mis ojos, sin que yo pudiera evitarlo. Vi el reloj, media hora para que mis padres volvieran, rápidamente arranque una hoja de mi cuaderno, tome la pluma y escribí:

 _"_ _Lo siento mamá y papá. Pero no puedo más._

 _Los ama Rose."_

Salí de casa sin cerrar la puerta y me aleje lo más rápido que pude de esa casa, si por algún motivo volvía a ver a mis padres me arrepentiría de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, con la mirada perdida y con solo una idea fija en mi mente, quería llegar a algún lugar especial, si iba a morir sería en algún lugar que importará para mí, un lugar relevante en mi historia.

Había dejado la nota pegada en el refrigerador junto a una foto mía y de Scorpius, al fin y al cabo si hacia esto era por su culpa. Todo se había tornado negro cuando él me dejo, no solo porque haya terminado nuestra relación, sino por las cosas que dijo y la manera en que estas me hicieron sentir. Me trato como un juguete, algo que no era. Le di todo de mí y a él no le importo. El colmo fue cuando le dije que estaba embarazada, su reacción fue algo que jamás imaginaría, no viniendo de él. Por su culpa entre en depresión, los medicamentos que me dieron mataron a mi bebe, así que también eso es culpa de él. Fue entonces que decidí dejar el medicamento y suicidarme, ¿Qué caso tenía la vida, si el amor de mi vida y el hijo de este ya no estaban en ella?

Cuando la empezó a llover fue que lo vi, el edificio más relevante en mi vida _The White Tower_.

Justo cuando estaba por entrar mi teléfono empezó a sonar, mire la pantalla y vi que era mamá, me arrepentí de haberlo traído conmigo, debí dejarlo en casa, con el resto de cosas poco importantes. Deje que sonara y el buzón de voz contestara por mí. Mamá colgó e inmediatamente grabe un nuevo mensaje de voz para el buzón del bendito celular, pidiendo soledad; solo quería estar sola.

Lance mi teléfono lo más lejos que pude y decidida entre a la torre, que si bien provocaba escalofríos, tanto de los que sientes cuando tienes un recuerdo cálido, como los que se sienten cuando sabes que cientos de personas han muerto en ese lugar. Y bueno que importaba una más. Subía a la azotea y me senté a la orilla, me puse mi chaqueta favorita, saque el álbum fotográfico y me eche a llorar.

Hojear el álbum fotográfico fue más doloroso de lo que esperaba. Había fotos de cuando era una niña y jugaba alrededor de la madriguera con mis primos y amigos de infancia como los Scamander y los Longbottom. Más adelante había fotos de mías en Hogwarts; ese internado al cual nos mandaron mis tíos y mis padres a todos los que llevaran el apellido Weasley. Fue en ese colegio donde lo conocí. Al pasar la hoja donde se encontraba una fotografía mía con Albus subiendo al tren que nos llevaría al famoso internado, estaba una foto mía con Scorpius, el día que acepte llamarlo amigo.

Y no pude seguir más. Cerré fuertemente el álbum y saque mi cuaderno junto con la pluma. Empecé a escribir por qué una chica de 20 años decide suicidarse cuando tiene toda una vida por delante. Realmente nadie supo nunca de mi embarazo más allá de Scorpius y Lily mi mejor amiga y prima favorita. Pero aparte de ellos nadie más sabía. Ni hablar del aborto que las pastillas habían ocasionad, eso no lo sabía nadie.

Nadie llego a conocer a mi pequeña Eileen, ni siquiera yo, a pesar que la lleve cuatro meses en mi vientre no me permitieron verla cuando murió.

Tome de nuevo el álbum fotográfico y lo abrí en la última página, era el ultrasonido de Eileen. Coloque el último texto escrito por mí, lo coloque junto a la primera y única foto de mi pequeña, lo cerré y deje al lado de mi mochila junto con la chaqueta que acababa de quitarme, apreté los ojos y salte. En ese momento me pareció oír su voz.

-Scorpius….

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 **...Continuara...**

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora.**

Hola...esta es la primer historia que publico...la escribí hace cerca de seis años...cuando estaba en secundaria y apenas ahora tuve el valor de publicarla.

Quiero darte las gracias por que hayas leído esta historia, significa mucho para mi...y si quieres dejarme tu comentario y decirme que te parecio estare muchísimo más que agradecida.

Soy una chica de pocas palabras así que...creo que eso es todo...gracias de nuevo.

SlyAndy


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, yo solo juego un poquitín con ellos. La trama es de mi total autoría._

 _Para este capitulo recomiendo la canción "Broken - Sheeter ft. Amy Lee"_

* * *

 **PARTE 2**

 **POV SCORPIUS**

Desperté temprano, justo como acostumbraba, y como dictaba mi costumbre tome la fotografía sobre mi mesa de noche. No puedo creer lo hermosa que es, que era, con esa sonrisa que solía darme a la vez que me decía "te amo Scorp".

Me odio por hacerla sufrir.

-Cariño tienes que ir a desayunar- Mamá entro a mi habitación y cuando abrí la boca para protestar me calló diciendo- Sé que no quieres compartir mesa con tu padre, menos con tu abuelo, pero no nos dejes a tu abuela y a mí en el olvido, también estamos ahí.

-Madre sabes que no puedo ver a Lucius o a Draco- mi voz salió más molesta de lo que esperaba, carajo apenas eran las 8.00 de la mañana y ya estaba haciendo corajes.

-Por favor Scorpius…no tienes que hablarles si no quieres.

-Me cambio y voy- conteste resignado e inmediatamente ella salió de la habitación.

Me puse unos pantalones de mezclilla, una playera blanca y la chaqueta negra que hace juego con la de Rose, ropa muy casual para desayunar con mis abuelos, salí de mi habitación y me dirigí al comedor.

-Scorpius, esa no es la vestimenta adecuada para desayunar con tu familia- El abuelo Lucius me hablaba como si todo entre nosotros estuviera bien, como si lo que hizo no importara. Lo ignore y me senté en mi lugar de la mesa, a un lado de mamá, frente a la abuela Cissy.

-Hijo no ignores a alguien cuando te habla- Draco va a meter su cuchara…como siempre- al menos venos cuando te hablamos.

Lo seguí ignorando, pretendiendo que era una decoración más de la habitación.

-Abuela Cissy ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Bien, cariño, ¿y tú?- Sabia que la abuela y mi madre me seguían la corriente.

-Extrañándola, como siempre- Conteste con un suspiro.

-¿Y porque no vas por ella?- La pregunta del millón, hecha por la abuela.

-Tu sabes la razón abuela- Respondí con rabia contenida- por otra parte, me odia.

-No puedo creer que mi nieto este llorando por una mujer como la Weasley…

-¡CALLATE!- Interrumpí al hombre que se hace llamar mi abuelo- No la conoces, ella es mejor persona de lo que tú algún día llegaras a ser. Y si lo que te parece tan insoportable de ella es el apellido, te informo que prefiero mil veces el apellido Weasley al Malfoy.-La furia estaba impresa en mis palabras, en mi voz. Y murmurando añadí- Al menos ellos no se traicionan.

-¿Cómo se atreve tu hijo a hablarme así, Draco?- Lucius estaba impactado, por lo que recurrió a la táctica más vieja de su libro, acusarme con mi padre. Lo único que puedo decir en su defensa es que, hasta cierto punto, tenía razón; siempre le hable, por lo menos, con respeto. Ahora lo hacía como si hablara con mi peor enemigo.

-De la misma manera en que usted lo utilizo para cerrar un negocio, que no nos traerá más beneficio que el del salvar su trasero, Señor Malfoy.- Por razones como esta es que amo a mi madre- Técnicamente lo vendió al mejor postor, tiene todo el derecho de hablarle así.

-Astoria tiene razón querido, cerraste un trato en nombre de tu nieto para conservar la empresa, eso es vender a una persona, solo que con palabras menos rudas.- Lucius y Draco tenían una expresión de asombro plasmada en el rostro.

-Se tiene que casar antes de los veintiuno para que la empresa siga en nuestro poder y ambas lo saben.- Papá logro serenarse un poco y con la voz tranquila dijo el único argumento "convincente" que tenían.

-Se pudo haber casado con Rose.

-Narcisa no digas estupideces- El abuelo reacciono con coraje a las palabras de mi madre, en verdad odia a los Weasley's- esa niña no traería nada bueno a esta familia.

-El que debería de dejar de decir estupideces eres tú…

No pude más con esto, por lo que me levante de mi asiento interrumpiendo a la abuela, y me retire a mi habitación sin decir una palabra. De nuevo en mi cuarto tome el teléfono celular y las llaves de mi moto, para salir por la ventana. Salí con rumbo a la casa de los Potter, donde vive mi mejor amigo, Albus, el cual es también primo de Rose; es irónico que Lucius y Draco acepten mi amistad con el primero, pero no la relación que solía tener con la segunda. Creo que lo único que les desagrada es el apellido.

Me baje de la moto, había llegado. Camine directo a la puerta, toque el timbre y espere unos segundos a que me abrieran la puerta, para mi suerte lo hizo Lily, hermana de Albus y mejor amiga de Rose, la cual me odia.

-Ah eres tú- Dijo con indiferencia, el odio que me tenia se notaba en su voz. Desde que corte con Rose no ha sido lo mismo entre los dos, en todo caso la entendía- ¿Qué quieres?

-Hola Lily, ¿Esta Albus?- Trate de sonar lo más natural posible, aunque solo quería preguntarle por Rose.

-En su habitación- Contesto de mala gana, me dio la espalda y se retiró por el pasillo.

Subí las escaleras, dirigiéndome hacia donde se esta la habitación de mi mejor amigo y toque la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres ahora enana?- Pregunto Al fastidiado al tiempo que abría la puerta.

-Hablar- Conteste encogiéndome de hombros.

-¡Scorp! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Necesitaba salir de casa, hablar con alguien. Y aunque no quieras escuchar eres mi mejor amigo- Acuse- Por lo tanto es tu trabajo hacerlo.

-No iba a decir que no.- Se quejó con una sonrisa- Vamos, entra antes de que Lily te vea- Añadió jalándome del brazo.

-Ya lo hizo, me abrió la puerta- Dije sin importancia- ¿Cómo estás?

-Ya sé que realmente no te interesa saber cómo estoy, pero hasta que no me preguntes específicamente por ella solo voy a contestar…estoy bien ¿Y tú Scorp?- Contesto Albus con el tono burlón que sabe que me desespera.

-Vamos Al, ¿Cómo esta ella?

-Lily, bien, enojada contigo y con el mundo- De verdad que disfruta de hacerme sufrir, y así se hace llamar mi mejor amigo.

-Ella no idiota, hablo de…

-Mamá, esta triste porque en sus palabras "hace una eternidad que Scorpius no nos visita"- Me interrumpió haciendo una muy barata imitación de la voz de la Señora Potter.

-Al…

-La tía Herms- Eso capto mi atención- estresada por el trabajo.

-Y…

-La abuela Molly- Fue entonces que perdió mi atención- dice que cada vez estoy más delgado, por lo tanto me parezco más a mi padre, lo que significa que me hace comer más de lo que es sano.

-¡Albus!- Grite desesperado.

-¿Qué?- La situación le parecía hilarante, eso se notaba, pero al mismo tiempo sus ojos destilaban tristeza.

-Sabes que hablo de Rose.

-Sigue ausente, no habla con nadie que no sean Lily o tía Hermione, incluso dejo de hablarme a mí.- La gracia que antes se alojaba en su voz desapareció, llenándose de sufrimiento. Los dos sufrimos por lo mismo, solo que él puede recuperar lo que perdió.

-La extraño demasiado, no quiero que este así por mi culpa.

-¿Qué le dijiste, Malfoy, que le dijiste que la puso tan mal?- Estaba cabreado conmigo, sabía que lastime a su prima favorita, pero también sabia porque lo había hecho. Lo único que no sabía era el como lo había hecho- Sé que lo hiciste porque tu padre y tu abuelo te comprometieron con la tonta de Zabini y que si no te casas con ella se quedan en la calle. Obviamente la única manera de mantenerte alejado de Rose fue hacer que te odie. Pero ¿Qué le dijiste?

-Yo…

-Albus ¿Estás listo?- La señora Potter entro a la habitación de su segundo hijo mu apurada- ¡Oh, Scorpius! No sabía que estabas aquí- Se sorprendió al verme y a pesar de eso actuó tan amable como siempre- ¿Cómo estas cielo?

-Bien señora Potter ¿Y usted?

-Te he dicho un millón de veces que me digas Ginny, pero estoy bien, gracias.

-Mamá ¿Puedo alcanzarlos luego? Estamos en algo importante- Pregunto Albus contrariado.

-Siempre y cuando Scorpius prometa volver- Respondió Ginny Potter con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Claro Señ…Ginny- Me corregí en cuanto vi el ceño fruncido de la mujer.

-Tienes que estar allí más tardar las 5.00 de la tarde Severus.

-Si mamá- Contestó y se levantó a cerrar la puerta de su habitación- ¿Ya me vas a contestar?

-¿Prometes que no me vas a odiar?- No podría vivir con su odio, el de Rose era más que suficiente.

-Lo prometo- Dijo ya harto de tantas largas al asunto.

-Le dije que estar con ella fue un juego, que realmente no la amaba,- Recordar su expresión de dolor fue lo peor de todo, no lo soportaba- que lo único atractivo de ella era el odio entre nuestras familias y solo porque volvía la situación más excitante,- sin darme cuenta empecé a llorar, la primera vez que lo hacía desde que mi relación con Rose se terminara- que solo había estado con ella porque me la quería tirar y que si…-Me interrumpí, no sabía si Al estaba enterado de eso o no.

-¿Scorpius?

-No estoy seguro de que sepas esto, lo más probable es que no, pero si te lo digo debes prometer que no le dirás a nadie, y si me quieres golpear después de esto yo prometo que no intentare defenderme- No quería que la humillaran, yo ya había hecho suficiente.

-Lo prometo, Scorpius me estas asustando ¿Qué tan grave es eso?

-Me dijo que voy a ser papá- dije con una sonrisa- fui el hombre más feliz que hubiera existido jamás, aunque solo fue por un momento- mi sonrisa se borró; vi a Albus que me veía sorprendido- ya que recordé porque estaba hablando con ella, así que le dije que era una zorra y que él bebe no era mío.

-Eres un idiota- Albus lo dijo con la tranquilidad de alguien que habla del clima, lo cual me hizo explotar.

-¡Eso es lo único que vas a decir!- Grite- Vamos, Al, merezco un golpe. Y uno bueno.

-Lo mereces, por estúpido- me contesto exasperado- ¿No te das cuenta de que él bebe puede hacer que anulen tu compromiso?

-¿Crees que no lo pensé antes? Si se enteran de que hay un hijo mío con una persona que no es mi esposa lo condenan a vivir en la miseria.

-Encontraremos la manera Scorp, no te preocupes.- Por cosas como estas es que Albus es mi mejor amigo- Por ahora deja de jalarte el cabello que tanto ama Rose, te quedaras calvo si sigues haciéndolo.

Pasaron las horas y durante ese tiempo Albus y yo estuvimos investigando la manera de romper el inminente matrimonio que mi padre y abuelo garantizaban a los Zabini, la terrible persona que estos tenían como heredera no se quedaba sola y la compañía de los Malfoy se quedaba con los Malfoy, "todos ganan". Más temprano que tarde llegó la hora en que Albus tenía que partir hacia donde sus abuelos, así que yo me subí a mi moto y me marche de ahí. Aun no quería volver a casa, por lo que deje que el viento me guiara.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, minutos, horas; lo único de lo que era consciente era que si la Señora Weasley me llamaba a mí, la cosa debía de ser grave.

-¿Bueno?- Conteste con las mismas proporciones de confusión y preocupación.

-¡Scorpius! Dime que estas con Rose- La voz de Hermione Weasley era desesperación pura.

-Señora Weasley. No, no está conmigo. Yo, hace tiempo que no hablo con ella.

-¿Sabes dónde podría estar?- Su voz se empezaba a teñir de tristeza, y el miedo que antes no se distinguía tan bien, ahora era más que notable.

-¡Herms, dejo cartas para todos, sus cosas no están! ¡TENEMOS QUE ENCONTRARLA AHORA!- Eso me asusto, no solo por el contenido de la frase, sino por el miedo y desesperación (que nunca había escuchado, ni había esperado escuchar) impregnados en las palabras que soltó el señor Weasley. El llanto de su esposa inundo la línea telefónica.

-Señora Weasley, tranquila, les ayudare a buscarla- Dije firmemente y colgué mientras escuchaba un "Gracias Scorpius" de parte de Hermione Weasley.

Tenía pequeñas ideas de donde podría encontrarla; tenía que ser rápido y eran tantos lugares los que tenía en mente que decidí llamarla, talvez lograba hacer algo de tiempo y darme una idea más clara de dónde encontrarla. Lo que nunca espere fue ese mensaje que no lograría otra cosa que hacerme palidecer y agrandar la necesidad de encontrarla con más desesperación.

Marque de nuevo y escuche detenidamente el mensaje para analizarlo, talvez de oía la voz de alguien al fondo que mencionara el nombre de algún lugar, algo, lo que fuera.

 _"_ _Lo siento, nunca quise hacerles pasar por esto, pero no tengo nada más por lo que vivir._

 _Por el momento solo quiero estar sola._

 _No vengan por mí, ya me encontraran._

 _Los amo. Rose."_

 _Lo siento, nunca quise hacerles pasar por esto…_ No quiere hacerlo, quiere que la detengan. _…_ _pero no tengo nada más por lo que vivir…_ No Rose, eres mejor que esto, vive por ti, por mí, por nuestro bebe _. …Por el momento solo quiero estar sola…_ Fue entonces que recordé.

 **-°-°-°-°-°-Flash Back-°-°-°-°-°-**

-Vengo aquí cada que quiero estar sola, es aterrador y hermoso a la vez- La sonrisa que adornaba su rostro era resplandeciente.

-Entonces, es algo así como tu lugar secreto- Rose asintió con la cabeza, haciendo rebotar sus bellos rizos rojos- ¿Por qué lo compartes conmigo?

-Técnicamente eres parte de mí, por lo tanto también es tu lugar secreto.

-Esa es una extraña manera de decir que me quieres- sonreí y sus mejillas se tornaron tan rojas como un tomate.

-Yo…

-No te preocupes, mi lugar secreto también es tu lugar secreto.- La interrumpí a la vez que me acercaba a ella.

-Esa es una extraña manera de decir que me quieres- Repitió mis palabras con la sonrisa más bella que alguna vez vi, con su sonrisa. Entonces la bese.

 **-°-°-°-°-°-Fin Flash Back-°-°-°-°-°-**

La última parte del mensaje la ignore, ya sabía dónde estaba y si ella creía que la dejaría cometer esa locura, definitivamente está loca.

Conduje lo más rápido que pude hacia mi destino, el lugar donde todo empezó. Al llegar al lugar descendí de la moto, a lo lejos el sonido de un teléfono celular con la canción _Chasing Cars de Snow Patrol_ llamó mi atención. Era el teléfono de Rose, por eso no contestaba. Tome la llamada, era su padre.

-Rose, no se te ocurra hacer una locura porque…

-Señor Weasley,- lo interrumpí- ya la encontré, vengan a _The White Tower_ , ella está aquí- Colgué antes de que dijera nada y cori a la parte más alta de la torre, a nuestro lugar secreto.

Cuando llegue la vi sentada justo sobre la orilla, con su cabello rojo ligeramente más opaco que la última vez que la había visto al igual que su piel notablemente más pálida.

-Rose no lo hagas- murmure cuando la vi empujarse a sí misma al vacío.

-Scorpius- susurro, perdió el equilibrio, se iba a caer.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 **...Continuara...**

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

Hola...Yo se que tarde una eternidad en subir la segunda parte y que no avanza mucho, pero no la encontraba por ningún lado. Quiero agradecerles mucho a las personas que se dieron el tiempo de dejar un review y a los que solo entraron a leer esta historia sacada de mi loca mente, significa mucho para mi.

Prometo que esta vez no tardare tanto en subir la siguiente parte.

Dejen sus reviews...o no, el simple hecho de que alguien entre a leer esto es más que suficiente para mi, aunque un review no esta de más.

Besos.

SlyAndy


End file.
